<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play With Me by Vexe0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222012">Play With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexe0/pseuds/Vexe0'>Vexe0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexe0/pseuds/Vexe0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A game for the both of us. <br/>Wherein all you need to do is to follow the rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗱 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱.</p><p>I'm in the middle of making out in some dark alley near my favorite bar when someone grab my arm and pulled me. I look at the guy who pulled me and about to curse to him when I met his dark eyes that sent shivers down to my spine which make me look away from him.</p><p> What the hell man? Can't you see that we're having fun, if you want to fuck someone go find in some bar and don't take mine. The guy that I was making out said he looks so pissed well who won't be pissed when you're in the middle of having fun and some guy grab your treats.</p><p>But then the guy who grab me let go of my arms, he look at my state of being and his eyes stop at my chest and I saw that I'm half naked that makes his eyes go darker in anger and he said stay there I'm gonna beat this asshole. I was left astonished when he suddenly punch that guy without mercy and after that he throw it in the wall like nothing and looks at me as if saying that if you run away, you're dead. I gulp my own saliva at that moment, this is the first time that I see him like this.</p><p>𝗛𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗹 𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿, 𝗷𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗼𝘂𝘀𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝘂𝘀𝘁.</p><p>``Kenma, I hope that you know what you're doing and make sure that you have a proper explanation.´´ He said to me as he removed his jacket and put it to me and all with that I peck on his lips and whisper to his ears `` Just who do you think you are?´´</p><p>He look irritated with what I say and with that he grab me and slam in the wall and say ``You really know how to provoke me, Kenma. I'm just your freaking lover that keeps playing your stupid game. ´´</p><p>I look at him and I can feel his anger. I grab his neck and told him I'm sorry for putting you up in my stupid game then Kuro, but you know that I only want you so please don't get mad at me and with that I kiss him.</p><p>He just stare at me and kissed me torridly which I responded. Damn, he's really the best, his tounge is exploring every inches of my mouth as if he wants to taste everything while his hand is touching my body when I feel him rubbing his bulging dick in my tummy. I push him lightly to catch my breath,`` Kuro we can't do this here. ´´ I said while panting- and to my suprise this is what he said that makes me fall for him more ``𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵 𝘄e can't, as if I'd let them hear you moan kenma.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>